Excess hydrogen ions (H.sup.+) are generated in an individual as a result of a heart attack, acute renal failure or other maladies, and have a serious and deleterious affect on the individual's health.
The conventional treatment in removing such excess of hydrogen ions (H.sup.+) involves the administration of sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO.sub.3) or sodium carbonate (Na.sub.2 CO.sub.3), alone or in combination. The carbonate (CO.sub.3.sup.=) and bicarbonate ions (HCO.sub.3.sup.-) react with free hydrogen ions (H.sup.+) to produce H.sub.2 O and CO.sub.2, but also release at the same time, free sodium ions (Na.sup.+). A major disadvantage of the conventional administration of sodium bicarbonate to reduce the number of free hydrogen ions (H.sup.+) is that the amount of NaHCO.sub.3 or Na.sub.2 CO.sub.3 which can be safely administered is limited, because free sodium ions (Na.sup.+) in large concentrations or content may be harmful to the patient.